


nocere and sanitatem

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Some angst, post-coital serious talk, post-coital snuggling, the title is latin because i'm so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, I'm not even gonna try.Basically hurts and then comforts, plus the comforts are super sappy. Brush teeth directly after consuming.





	nocere and sanitatem

**Author's Note:**

> CW for self-harm, in case you didn't see the tags.
> 
> Also: yay for posting for the first time in a million years!

Something was wrong.

On guard duty near the edges of camp, Lucina felt an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Unsure what to make of it, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then stilled, still feeling unsettled.

Thankfully, a few minutes later, the magical fire in the lantern near her feet changed color, signaling the guard shift change for this post. By then, Lucina was anxious to get back, that vague feeling of dread growing with each moment. Without waiting for her relief, she started to trek back.

That feeling only worsened as she passed the first few tents; without her noticing, her pace gradually sped up until she was almost running, her destination suddenly clear:  _ Robin. _

Something was wrong with Robin, and Lucina didn't know how she knew it, but she did. The question  _ what _ ran through her mind, but too many answers presented themselves, some she didn't want to think about, so she dismissed it and decided she'd work with what she found.

Finally, she arrived at Robin’s tent. “Robin?” Lucina called from outside. “Robin, uh, are you okay?”

No answer. “I'm going to come in now,” she warned. In response, Lucina heard a sound she barely made out- a sort of growl mixed with a gasp, in a tone that Lucina did  _ not _ like, at  _ all. _

Her hands trembling now, Lucina reached out and pulled the tent flap open.

Curled up on her bed was Robin, her front hidden from view. Lucina ducked in and let the tent flap fall, and walked around to see her face- and at what she saw, inhaled sharply, her gut twisting in horror.

_ Scratch scratch scratch. _

Her face hidden in shadow, Robin held a quill pen in her left- dominant- hand, and was using it to rhythmically scratch away at her right wrist, where an ugly red tear was already forming. Aside from that  _ scratch scratch scratch, _ it was silent.

“Robin!” Lucina had to hold herself back from leaping onto the bed and tearing the quill out of her hands, but she was afraid of making things worse. “Stop, please!”

Another growl. Robin kept on scratching.

Lucina sat on the bed and slid over to her, trying to grab her shoulders, but she turned away. “Robin, please!”

Seeing no other option, Lucina grabbed for the quill, but only caught the stem and ended up snapping it in half. For a moment, she hoped the surprise would stop her, but Robin merely continued scratching with the broken tip of the quill.

Finally, Lucina grabbed for Robin's hand and pulled it away from her wrist, fighting her all the way. Robin fought back so violently that she ended up falling off the bed, where she laid still, for a moment, before sitting up… 

Her body moved towards her desk (most likely to get-  _ something, _ Lucina's mind cutting her off before she could think that), so Lucina moved there to intercept her. Being the faster of the two, she placed herself between Robin and the desk, so that, not looking where she was going, Robin instead met her, and Lucina instantly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight and refusing to let her move.

For a moment, Robin  _ fought _ her, and it broke Lucina's heart, enough that she said, “Please, Robin,  _ look _ at me…!”

Robin did, and in her face, Lucina saw a wild sort of agony and determination. Then suddenly, it shifted, because what  _ Robin _ saw was not what she was expecting, and it broke her out of the nightmare.

She expected to see horror, or disgust, or anger, or all of that in Lucina's face. Instead, she found… fear, yes, but fear  _ for  _ her, not  _ of  _ her, and  _ concern, _ and  _ sadness, _ and…  _ love. _ Robin was  _ not  _ expecting that, least of all, love.

She crumpled, then starting crying, there in Lucina's arms, that horrible tension snapping and dumping all of the sensation it had held back onto her. Lucina was surprised at first, but didn't miss a beat; loosening her hold a little and pressing a kiss into Robin's forehead, which only made her sob harder. She picked her up and brought her to the bed, where she kept one arm around her as she peppered kisses all over Robin's face.

There was a minute of that, then Lucina gently brushed her lips against Robin's in a cautious question. Robin kissed back immediately, a soft, needy whine coming from her throat, suddenly  _ overcome _ with love for Lucina, and the need to feel her, to feel good instead of living a nightmare… 

Lucina understood, and understood what that meant, and suddenly she couldn't keep from crying, too; neither of sadness nor happiness, but of the rawness of every emotion she was feeling right then; so relieved that Robin had found her way out of that nightmare, and was hers, again… 

“ _ I love you, _ ” they said almost simultaneously, then laughed together at it.

“Let me bandage you, first,” Lucina said quietly, already knowing what Robin wanted, and what she did, as well. She was loathe to put a hold on such a moment, but it had to be done.

Robin nodded, still tearful. She got up with Lucina, their bodies side-by-side, and stayed with her as Lucina picked up the extra bandage roll on Robin's desk. Robin held out her arm tentatively, and Lucina wrapped it around and tied it. Robin made a soft noise as the spell on it went to work, cleaning her scratch and applying medicine. It was a fast solution, meant to work only as needed until a healer could take care of it. 

They returned to the bed, Lucina helping a still-trembling Robin onto it, and for a moment, they curled up together, comforting each other and trying to get a little calmer.

Eventually, Robin pawed at Lucina's armor, and they started to help each other out of their clothes, neither wanting to break contact as they did, which made things a bit more difficult. Robin soundproofed and privacy-sealed the tent, and Lucina climbed on top of her, pressing soft kisses into Robin's face, then her lips; a kiss that grew passionate, with tongue and all, making them both feel hotter. 

Fina they were out of their clothes, and Lucina kissed Robin again, her hands curling around her lover's warm cheeks. Robin's hands traveled up, wrapping her arms around Lucina's back, relishing in the feel of muscle and scar there. 

_ My Prince, _ Robin thought, her eyes closed, as she surrendered herself to the feeling of that kiss.  _ You've saved me from myself, again. Thank you, so much… _

Lucina broke the kiss slowly, staring into Robin's eyes, seeing the spark that was slowly growing into a warm, steady fire of passion.

“Luci, I need you,” Robin said, her voice small, meaning it in so many ways. “Luci, please, I need you, with me…”

“Shhh,” Lucina replied gently, going to nuzzle Robin's neck. “I'm here, I'm with you, it's okay…”

Robin shuddered, the intense heat of Lucina’s cheek to her sensitive skin sending her into a pleasant daze. That worsened when Lucina licked, then nibbled, that skin, bringing a whimper of pleasure to Robin’s lips, a sound that made Lucina feel hotter. 

“I love you,” Lucina whispered, moving up to breathe it into Robin’s ear. “I love you, I love you…”

“I love you too, Luci,” Robin murmured back, her voice small with the intensity of her emotions. “Please…”

Lucina knew. She pushed herself up for better leverage, then slid her hips up to meet Robin's. They both shifted, adjusting into the position they knew brought them the most pleasure, and when they were there, Lucina leaned down again, pressing their chests together and kissing Robin's lips gently, almost chastely. Robin kissed back eagerly, and as she did, she rolled her hips up, causing a gasp from them both, and they pressed closer together, if such a thing was possible. 

Lucina pressed back almost at the same time Robin did, stirring a wave of pleasure through them both. Robin whimpered, needing  _ more, _ and moved again, making Lucina break their kiss with a gasp, as Robin hit  _ just _ the right spot.

Once Lucina could think, again, she realized that she  _ recognized _ that whimper, as well as what it meant. She smiled and started moving in a slow, deliberate way she knew made Robin crazy.

“Luuuciiiiiiii,” Robin growled, her eyes rolling up and her lips parting in a satisfied grin. “Oh, gods, yes…!”

Lucina's smile got bigger, glad to see she had been correct. She kissed the side of Robin’s head, then moved down to kiss her neck, loving the scent of Robin that she got to fall into. Robin whimpered again happily, and they both started to move faster.

Robin whined and clutched Lucina’s back, pressing her harder against herself, suddenly scared again. All of this was just so good, after such an ordeal… 

Noticing, Lucina slowed her pace a little, and brought her head up to kiss Robin’s lips again. Robin made a soft noise of happiness and need, and broke away briefly to gasp, then moved back in. “Please,” she murmured against Lucina’s lips.  _ Most of her is scarred and tough- I like that, of course- but her lips are so soft…  _

“What is it?” Lucina whispered back, feeling her pleasure start to build, and the current pleasure as well made her stupid, just wanting to hear more of Robin’s voice, not caring what the answer was, and eager to fulfill it, whatever it was, so long as Robin kept  _ smiling _ that beautiful way… 

Robin whimpered; she didn’t know, too caught up to think. She just wanted to be with Lucina, and feel, and feel this pleasure with Lucina, forever and ever… 

“Please…” Robin closed her eyes, still smiling, and Lucina felt a pang of affection that brought her closer to the edge. “Stay with me… forever…?”

Lucina didn’t have to hesitate. “ _ Of course, _ ” she replied breathlessly, already so close, but wanting to linger, to stay in heaven with her Robin… “Always… I’ll  _ always _ be there for you…”

Robin opened her eyes again and grinned, hugging Lucina close to her, before she gasped and pressed up against Lucina, pleasure flooding through her intensely, soothing her hurts and mending her soul… 

Just Robin came, Lucina did too, unable to hold back any longer, not in the presence of such joy and beauty of her Robin… 

As one, they cried out for the other, both consumed by love and pleasure and relief and healing… 

Finally, they came down quietly. Robin’s eyes were closed, and she was silent, so that Lucina thought she was asleep. Until, “I’m sorry.”

Lucina sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to hear, but she expected it. She shifted off of Robin until she was lying next to her, then snuggled up to her, keeping her arms around Robin. “No, I’m sorry,” she said, honestly. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

“But I can’t depend on you forever,” Robin replied, her voice cracking. “You can’t always be there for me, it’s just not possible. And I- it’s- I-”

“Shhh,” Lucina said gently. Robin was crying, which broke Lucina’s heart, especially after such a wonderful time with her, that they shared. “It’s okay. Let’s focus on winning this war for now, okay? Then we can help you more.”

There was quiet for a moment. “Okay,” Robin said at last. “I love you,” she said after a pause.

“I love you, too,” Lucina replied, before kissing Robin’s face, kissing those tears away. Robin gave a small smile, and that had Lucina kissing her lips, and they entwined, falling asleep together, dreaming dreams of their future, together, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was just titled "oof" in my Google Docs.


End file.
